Fated Quest
by ZonaRose
Summary: A sickness covers the land like a plague, I have been sent out on an expedition to bring back the cure. I never realized how hard completing a quest like this could be. I also never thought that I would find my true love along the way. AU/Yuri/Shoujo-Ai
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the start of a new story my first time doing a Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons, Lord of the Rings type story. All of the chapters will be relatively short, granted not as short as this prologue but, the average chapter will probably be about 4 maybe 5 pages long. I have wanted to do a story like this for quite a while but couldn't get a good plot going, so I put it on the back burner so it could grow up and mature until a good plot bunny came along and said it wanted to come out and play.

This story is going to have a lot of interesting characters blended into it. Some classic cartoon/anime will be in this story. [The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings/Return of the King, ThunderCats, She-Ra and Blackstar] I do not own the rights to these cartoons/anime. However, I do own the DVDs. **^_^** I also own books written by Mercedes Lackey.

This story's rating will be a T at this time I do not foresee it becoming an M. Although if there is excessive violence I may bump it up to M.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to MGLN, The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings/Return of the King, ThunderCats, Blue Drop, She-Ra or Blackstar. Also books written by Mercedes Lackey and her wonderful world of Valdemar.

This story is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl type of story.

As I do not want the author's notes to be longer than the chapter I present to you Fated Quest my first Fantasy/D & D. I hope you enjoy and please do not forget to review.

_ZR _};-

* * *

><p><strong>Fated Quest<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personal Journal Entry: N.C. 1312, 10th of Pisces<strong>_

_At the end of the old calendar 2952, the Emperor of Khazad Dum decided to conquer all Kingdoms. He called it his unification war and all Kingdoms would bow down to him. This war lasted decades and millions were lost. His ulterior motive was to wipe out those races that he did not understand or control. His main targets had been the Elves and Dwarves but he also targeted humans that were Sorcerers. His plan would have worked if it had not been for a brave few that had stopped him._

_Each Kingdom sent a warrior to destroy the evil Emperor. It took the group of 13 a long time to locate and take him down. It is said that the Emperor Regius Gaiz was an immortal and could not die by any means known. So the group had come up with an idea on how to trap him hopefully for all eternity. But it was not without its hardships, as most of the group did not return to their homes._

_Before he was sealed, he said that a sickness would cover the Kingdoms that went against him before his return. It is said that the only cure for this sickness can only be found in Khazad Dum. It is also said to be guarded by one of the most ferocious and dangerous of all creatures. No one knows what this creature looks like as all who have seen it has perished in a horrible agonizing death._

_Khazad Dum is now a wild and monstrous Kingdom the darkest of creatures have been known to roam its land. These creatures have interbred amongst themselves to create new unknown species of monsters. It is even said that demons and succubus live in this infertile and terrifying land._

_The only thing keeping those hideous creatures at bay is an enchanted forest known as The Forest of Sorrows, which the great Sorceress Olivie Segbrecht created by giving up her life; it is said that her spirit still roams this forest with her beloved._

_Before dying in her beloved Ingvalt's arms, she told of a prophecy that would happen long into the future.__** 'The firstborn child of each ruling house will fall to the sickness before his return. But there is hope still yet; that Courage and True Love will destroy what we could not. A child will be born of this Courage and True Love and this child will destroy him once and for all.'**_

_It is not known if the other Kingdoms have kept the history of what happened so long ago, or if there is anyone out there that even knows of the danger that is slowly coming closer. I will continue to watch and listen as I travel from Kingdom to Kingdom, looking for the telltale signs of his return._

_It is my duty to document the history that will soon be made by a new group of young warriors, which will destroy the darkness forever as it has been so prophesied. All the signs are starting to show I can only hope that victory will be ours in the end._

_This is my personal journal, which someday will become part of my library. It is my task to record as much history as I possibly can, for I am the librarian and a traveling bard; Yuuno Scrya of the Infinite Library; a library that has been in existence since the Elves first put quill to parchment._

_All the histories of all the Kingdoms are here within my library. I just hope there will be a next generation to appreciate and carry on my duties after I have crossed over the veil into the Summerland's, for I fear this journey will be my end in this long adventure known as life._

_Yuuno Scrya, Elven Head Librarian_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well that's the first chapter of many chapters to come. I don't know how long this story is actually going to be my guess maybe 20 or so chapters but that is only a guess. I have three more chapters after this I will be posting them about one a day to space them out. I also will be posting a new story a sequel to one of my previously completed stories.

Be on the lookout for some new stories that will be coming out within the next week. Just to let everyone know I tend to work on about 4 to 5 different stories at a time so when one of those stories tend to get close to being done and ready for posting I tend to concentrate on that a little bit more than the others. However that does not mean that my older stories are not getting worked on either because they are.

If anybody was wondering the months in this universe go by the zodiac; so the year would start off with Capricorn and go in order. So instead of January it would be Capricorn just to clear up some confusion.

Please leave a review let me know what you think.

I hope you have enjoyed the read until next time.

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

><p>918/2011


	2. Chapter 1 The Sickness

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to Fated Quest. This is where the story truly starts; also do not expect Nanoha to pop up for at least a few chapters Fate has to get there first.

This story is going to have a lot of interesting characters blended into it. Some classic cartoon/anime will be in this story. [The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings/Return of the King, ThunderCats, She-Ra and Blackstar]

This story's rating will be a T at this time I do not foresee it becoming an M. Although if there is excessive violence I may bump it up to M.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to MGLN, The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings/Return of the King, ThunderCats, Blue Drop, She-Ra or Blackstar. Also books written by Mercedes Lackey and her wonderful world of Valdemar.

However, I do own the DVDs. **^_^** I also own books written by Mercedes Lackey. I would love to be chosen by a Companion and be a Herald. {Looks off dreamily envisioning a white horse with blue eyes choosing her.} *_*

This story is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl type of story.

**Anonymous Reviews**:

**random fan**: Thank you for your review I'm glad that you enjoyed my stories. Don't worry about your English you did just fine. So please keep those reviews coming.

Well on that note let's get on with chapter. Enjoy.

_ZR _};-

* * *

><p><strong>Fated Quest<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 1-The Sickness**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

***Clank… … Clank… … Clank***

'_We've been at this for an hour not including the half-hour warm-up beforehand. I'm having a hard time controlling my breathing and I can feel the fatigue starting to hit my legs and arms, not to mention the sweat has been getting into my eyes and making my site blurry._

_The Arms Master doesn't even look like she's short winded or fatigued in the least. It looks like I have a long way to go before I can ever be her equal. I am still young yet and hopefully I have many years ahead of me; someday I will be close to being her equal.'_

"Princess! Princess Fate!"

I threw myself backwards to avoid the Arms Masters last swing that probably would have taken my head off. Signum turned to the maid that had called out my name and interrupted our dual. The rage that was on her face at the fact that she could have seriously hurt me because of the interruption and distraction.

"How dare you interrupt us like that? I could've seriously hurt Testarossa if she had not acted so quickly! What is so important that you had to endanger her life like that?"

"I am sorry Arms Master Needes, but the Queen calls for Princess Fate to come immediately." Turning her head towards me as I struggle to get up on my shaky legs, "Princess it's your sister Alicia she has fallen ill and the Queen demands your presence."

My fatigue and weariness leave my body in an instant as I sheath my sword and start running for the Palace. Running through the halls of the Palace I head straight for my twin sister Alicia's rooms. There I could see my mother pacing in the hallway both waiting for my arrival and for the healers' news of her beloved daughter.

"Mother what news is there of Alicia? Is this simply a cold or is it something worse?"

My mother looked at me squinting her eyes and backhands me across the face. "How dare you demand those types of questions of me when I don't even know the answers myself?"

As I stepped back away from my mother holding my bruised and sore face, the door that we're waiting outside of opens slowly and there stands the Master Healer Verossa Acous. He steps outside the door and quietly closes it behind him, his face looks grim almost fearful at the Queen's reaction to his news.

"Your Majesty; Princess Alicia has fallen into a coma she is very ill, the sickness that she has there is but only one cure. But I fear that the cure may not be able to get here in time to save her life.

It would take a year to travel to where the cure is and locating it and then another year to travel back. I am sorry you're Majesty I have done everything that I possibly can for her, the only things that we can do now are keeping her comfortable and hope that we can get the cure back in time."

"So the faster I dispatch someone to get the cure the faster my Alicia will be saved. Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"Yes your Majesty you would need to send out an expedition to seek out the cure as soon as possible. Their quest will take them to Khazad Dum it is the only place that the cure is found. There is no other choice you're Majesty, I'm sorry."

"I will handpick my team and we will set out in two days." Turning to my mother, "Unless of course Mother there's someone else you would like in charge of this expedition, or that you wish to handpick the team yourself?"

Glaring at me with cold eyes, she replies. "No you will be in charge so that you can prove to me that you are worthy to even be a member of this family. I warn you though fail me and Alicia dies the people will need a new heir to the throne, because both of you will be dead."

I felt the cold shiver run down my back, as I knew my mother meant every word she said. The Master Healer Verossa suggested that I take his top apprentice Shamal, as she would know how to harvest and preserve the cure for the return trip. The Arms Master Signum volunteered to be my right-hand woman on this expedition. I had Signum choose three men at arms and the Chief cook, Lilith Rinis, chose Jail Scaglietti to be our cook on the expedition.

* * *

><p>In a day and a half, we had our supplies packed and ready to go; we chose our steeds for endurance and speed. The morning we were to head out my company and I went to the Temple to have our expedition blessed by the High Priestess.<p>

As we were leaving the Palace gates most of the Palace staff came out to see us off. But the one person that I actually hoped would see us off did not, mother did not show her face nor did I see her in any of the windows that were facing us from the Palace.

Mother has become glued to Alicia's bedside since she was diagnosed with the sickness. I didn't even get a chance to say farewell to my sister as mother refused me entrance into her rooms. I hardened my heart knowing I had to be strong to endure the hardships that were sure to come.

The seven of us set out on the expedition, not knowing if any of us were going to return home alive. All we knew was that our destination was extremely dangerous and even deadly, and every night I prayed to the Lord and the Lady of my ancestors that they would see us through to the end safely.

Village after village and town after town, even city upon city we saw the same thing, boarded up homes and businesses as the sickness has started to take hold in our Kingdom of Mid-Childa. It would seem that Alicia getting the sickness was the start of my subjects starting to come down with it. I hoped and prayed that when I cure her it will cure my people.

We would try and stay at inns and taverns but there were times when that was not possible, so we would set up camp and while Jail cooked our evening meal, Signum and I would spar until Shamal came and told us the food was ready. It would seem that my training has been kicked into high gear, as we would train after the morning meal and then trained before the evening meal.

With this new training regimen, I have noticed that my endurance has been getting stronger and stronger. We now do four hours of training a day. I have been able to hold my own against Signum for the past week.

We're almost to the other Kingdoms border so I sent one of my men at arms with a message to the King of Thundera, for safe passage through his Kingdom. We have a good treaty with this Kingdom so I'm not too worried about the safe passage, but what I am worried about is what kind of shape his kingdom is in with the sickness that is spreading.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well everyone here's the end of the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed. I will post the next chapter tomorrow.

Please leave a review let me know what you think and how I'm doing so far.

_In Love and Light,_

_Zona Rose_ };-

* * *

><p>919/2011


	3. Chapter 2 A Growing Dilemma

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to Fated Quest. I'm glad to see that people have really enjoyed this so far. I have a feeling this is going to be a long story so I hope you all are ready for the ride. *_*

This story is going to have a lot of interesting characters blended into it. Some classic cartoon/anime will be in this story. [The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings/Return of the King, ThunderCats, She-Ra and Blackstar]

This story's rating will be a T at this time I do not foresee it becoming an M. Although if there is excessive violence I may bump it up to M.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to MGLN, The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings/Return of the King, ThunderCats, Blue Drop, She-Ra or Blackstar. Also books written by Mercedes Lackey and her wonderful world of Valdemar.

This story is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl type of story.

**Anonymous Reviews**:

**random fan**: Thank you for your review I'm glad that you really enjoyed my story so far. Precia has that affect on people and yes it is good for the story. Yes saving Alicia is in the "spirit" of going on Quests/Fantasy like stories, saving someone you love. About Jail well lets just say that… … … and that's why his in it. Lol. You're getting two new members of the team but still no Nanoha. So is this fast enough for an update, I hope? ^_^ Lol.

Well as I don't want to hold you up on reading this chapter here is Fated Quest. Enjoy.

_ZR _};-

* * *

><p><strong>Fated Quest<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 2-A Growing Dilemma**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

We have been on the road for over a month, we do approximately 50 to 75 leagues a day. I am guessing by tomorrow we will be in the next Kingdom, Thundera. This Kingdoms population is half-human and half-animal in origin. Usually they are either half-feline or half-canine it is unusual to find any other animal but they do exist. The majority of the population gets along very well surprisingly as cats and dogs tend to fight, the populace of this Kingdom has found a way to coexist.

I have sent a messenger on ahead requesting an audience with their King, Lion-O to ask for safe passage through his Kingdom. I am hoping that we will be received well; if not then we would have to be on our guard through Thundera or take the sea to go around his Kingdom. That is a route I desperately want to avoid, as it would add time to our expedition.

* * *

><p>We have reached the border town of Wolfsbane. There is a good mix in this town of humans and Thunderians. I am hoping that the rest of this Kingdom is just as accepting and welcoming as this border town has been.<p>

We have stopped for the night in a tavern and inn named The Wolfrat. I hope that our messenger will arrive tomorrow, as we cannot wait when we are so pressed for time. We will wait one full day before we head out to the capital; that is the only time that I can spare my messenger in coming back.

As Signum and I wonder this town, we noticed many businesses and homes have been boarded up. It is the same as all the other towns and cities that we have gone through in Mid-Childa our home Kingdom. We wondered if this was part of the sickness that has been spreading like a slow plague. The more we walk around the more the natives look at us with fear and then scurry away almost as if to avoid possible infection.

The next day I send one of my men at arms to the edge of the town waiting for the messenger. Halfway through the day I sent the other one to relieve the first one, as the messenger still has not returned. The longest I can wait is tomorrow morning; we will have to move out at first light.

After a good morning meal and our daily spar routine, we saddled up the steeds, strapped on our packs, and headed out towards the capital of Thundera, Cats-Lair. The countryside here is very similar to back home although some of the vegetation in the forests is slightly different, and the fields have different foods growing in them. One field that we went past all it grew with something called catnip.

Two hours after the noon meal I could see the messenger coming towards us. At first it looked like he was alone until he got up to, us and we saw a strange creature behind him. It looked like it was part cat and part lizard as it was both furry and scaly.

"Ho there which one of you is Princess Fate?" The strange creature looked at all of us with catlike eyes.

"I am, although I prefer just to be called Fate, if you don't mind? These are my companions our healer Shamal, Arms Master Signum, our cook Jail and my three men at arms."

"Ah very good then I will call you Fate, is very good to meet you all; my name is Snarf and I am here to escort you to Lord Lion-O snarf, snarf."

"Very good then Sir Snarf please lead the way."

"It's not Sir Snarf just Snarf; snarf, snarf."

"So is it Snarf or is it snarf, snarf?" I looked at him with a face that I'm quite sure it had the look of confusion written all over it.

"It's just Snarf; I'm sorry I have a habit of repeating my name sometimes and Lion-O has tried breaking me of this habit snarf, snarf. But as you can see it's not a habit that is easily broken snarf, snarf."

"I see… well then please lead the way Snarf."

"Okay snarf, snarf." The man at arms that I had sent as my messenger turned his steed around and headed back in the same direction he just came from.

* * *

><p>After a week of pushing ourselves, we finally arrived at the capital Cats-Lair. At the edge of the city we were met by two cubs known as Wilykit and Wilykat, they escorted us through the city to their Den, or as what we would've called a Palace.<p>

The Den looked like a giant silver panther with a black head and two black front paws as well; it was recessed into the stonewall behind it and looked like it was sitting down, with a large red disc embedded in its chest with a black panther head in the center of that red disc.

There was a drawbridge connecting the Den to the city, there was also a large courtyard and a set of stairs going up to a majestic door just below the symbol in the chest. The black head would rotate from side to side as if it was overlooking and keeping watch over the entire Kingdom.

Walking in the door I looked around the interior was more for a High Duke than a King. The atmosphere put me at ease, as it seemed that this King was not so full of himself as to adorn his Palace with over the price decorations. We made our way up three flights of stairs moved down the hallway and around some corners until we stopped out just side of the door.

A man with Tiger coloring greeted us. "Welcome to the Den and Cats-Lair, I ask at this time that you please remove all weapons and leave them here, it is customary the only one allowed weapons is Lord Lion-O in the Great Hall."

As this was requested we removed all our weapons, once this was done the doors to the Great Hall were opened. We followed the man with the Tiger coloring into the room it was decorated very much like the rest of the Palace/Den was simple and pleasant.

At the far side of the room was a majestic looking chair with a man sitting upon it. To his right was a woman with yellow hair and black spots it almost looked like she had an orange mask on her face, to his left was a dark gray man he looked stout but quite capable of taking on anybody that chose to hurt his King.

We walked to the center of the room, bowed, and then knelt on one knee in respect to the man on the throne King Lion-O.

"Please rise and welcome to Thundera. I am Lord Lion-O; the man standing to your right is Tygra, the woman on my right is Cheetara and this is Panthro. My counsel and I welcome you our neighbors in this time of deep trouble. Unfortunately this is all of my counsel as the rest have come down with the sickness."

"Thank you, King Lion-O, for your gracious welcome to your Kingdom. These are indeed troubled times that all Kingdoms I fear our coping with."

"It's Lord not King if you please. Now what can I do for my neighbor Kingdom? Unfortunately I cannot help in the way of medicines, as even we have not been able to slow the progress of the sickness that spreads."

"Safe passage and provisions are all we require from you our noble neighbor. We are on an expedition to Khazad Dum for the cure to this sickness that plagues all of our Kingdoms. We are more than willing to bring back some of the cure for your people, as payment for the provisions that we require for our travels."

"Even without the pledge of the cure I would gladly give you safe passage and provisions that you so require. But I am also very glad that you have offered to bring back some of that cure for my people; I would be very much indebted to all of you for such a wonderful gift.

One of our Guardian Beasts will be arriving tomorrow from his tour around the Kingdom; I will ask him if he will join you on your expedition to Khazad Dum. Until then please consider my home your own I will have Snarf arrange rooms for you to stay in."

"Right away Lion-O, snarf, snarf. This way and I'll take you to your rooms, I have already had your packs from your steeds sent to your rooms, and the steeds are now in our stables getting a good grooming as well as food and water. So please come this way, snarf, snarf."

We were escorted two more levels up the men were given one room and Shamal, Signum and myself took the other. Signum and I asked if there was someplace that we could spar as we both had pent-up energy that we wanted to release. Snarf said that there was and took us to an indoor arena, where we immediately started sparring.

Soon we had a small audience when one of them stepped forward I believe his name was Panthro. "Sparring one-on-one is good practice but it's not practical, as most of the time when you're out on the road you're usually up against more than one opponent at a time. Would you mind if we did a three-way spar to give you some good training in different techniques besides just the sword? It might do you some good out on the road especially where you're going."

I looked over it Signum smiled at her and then looked back over at Panthro. "It would be an honor to be able to do a three-way spar with you; I would enjoy learning new techniques that will make the outcome of this expedition a success."

After 45 min. of solid sparring between the three of us, even Signum and Panthro were breathing heavy. We decided to continue in the morning and then again in the evening as we probably would not be leaving until the day after tomorrow.

After cleaning up from our spar training, I put on some semi-formal trousers and tunic. Looking through my pack, I realized that I probably would need to go into the city and purchase some new tunics and trousers, as the ones that I have packed are starting to show their wear and tear, the only ones that are not in bad shape are the ones that I will be wearing to the evening meal.

I decided to inspect my boots to see if they were holding up. For the time being they seem to be doing well as we're doing more riding than walking, they should last at least until after we're done in Khazad Dum.

Shortly after reorganizing my packs there was a knock on the door letting us know that the evening meal was ready. We followed the attendant to the dining hall where a grand buffet awaited us. The meal was delightful and Snarf was great entertainment, even if he didn't mean to be.

Jail asked if he could speak with the chef so that he could learn some of the herbs and recipes that were in their evening meal, so that he could take them back to the Chief Chef in our own Kingdom. Snarf seemed to be excited over this and said that he would personally take him through the kitchens in the morrow.

After our meal was completed, we retired to our rooms and readied for bed. Signum and Shamal crawled into bed and cuddled, as I stood at the window looking up at the night sky wondering and worrying about Alicia's health and hoping with all of my heart that she'll continue to hang on until I can get home.

* * *

><p>After the morning meal, the three of us start sparring again this time we went longer as we had gone over an hour by the time we were done. After cleaning up Shamal, Signum and I decided to take a trip into the city to do a little shopping for important things and necessities that we would need to continue our trip.<p>

Upon our return back to the Den, we were told the Guardian Beast had returned and would be joining our expedition. Putting our things in our room, we headed for the Great Hall to meet our new companion.

In the Great Hall, we were introduced to Zafira, the Guardian Beast and our new companion on our quest. He was a tall man with white hair and eyebrows, dark skin, and he wore a blue outfit. He didn't talk much but that was all right it was still good to have another fighter among us.

* * *

><p>The next day we were all up at first light having an early meal we set out right away. After a week of travel, we came to a village and were approached by a tall slender man with blonde hair and green eyes.<p>

"By chance would you all be heading towards the Kingdom of Al-Hazard?"

"Yes we hope to get permission to go through their Kingdom, if not then it would add months on to our trip and we're pressed for time as it is." I said while wondering where he was going with his question.

"Do you mind if I travel with you as I am also heading in that direction? I am a traveling Bard and Historian and I am on my way home, it would be nice to have company on my way."

I looked over at Signum and Zafira and they did not appear to have any objections with him joining us. "We do not have a steed to spare if you plan on traveling with us you'll have to keep up, as I have said before we are pressed for time."

With a smile and a slight now, he introduced himself. "My name is Yuuno Scrya traveling Bard and Historian, at your service milady."

"My name is Fate Testarossa, that is Shamal and Signum Needes, over there is our cook Jail Scaglietti, next would be my three men at arms and bringing up the rear of our group is Zafira."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all; I should be able to keep up with your group so long as you don't start getting your steeds running that is. So with all the pleasantries out of the way shall we go Lady Fate?"

"It's just Fate and yes let's get going."

Mr. Scrya has been good entertainment at night when we stopped; by telling tales and stories of other Kingdoms. Before I knew it we were coming up to the border, there is definitely a distinct border between these two Kingdoms. Before us is one of the largest Kingdoms that I know of to date. This is the Kingdom of the Elves.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well everyone that was chapter 3 of Fated Quest. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it.

I'm writing this in blocks of 4 to 5 chapters at a time. The first block has 4 chapters in it. So you only have one more chapter to this block, then some time next week will be the next block.

Please leave a review let me know how you like it so far.

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

><p>920/2011


	4. Chapter 3 Al Hazard

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to Fated Quest and the last in this block of 4. In one of my reviews someone said that my chapters are short. Sorry. All of my chapters for this story will be short so I can get the most chapters out in the shortest time. I was going to do a chapter a Kingdom but that went out the window with this chapter. This Kingdom will have three chapters and I think you will understand once you start reading it as to why. I will be going into more things [details] as the chapters go on. But I will be keep the chapters short. Which means that there will be continued chapters like this one. The last chapter was the longest one so far.

This story is going to have a lot of interesting characters blended into it. Some classic cartoon/anime will be in this story. [The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings/Return of the King, ThunderCats, She-Ra and Blackstar]

This story's rating will be a T at this time I do not foresee it becoming an M. Although if there is excessive violence I may bump it up to M.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to MGLN, The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings/Return of the King, ThunderCats, Blue Drop, She-Ra or Blackstar. Also books written by Mercedes Lackey and her wonderful world of Valdemar.

This story is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl type of story.

**Anonymous Review**:

Anonymous: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you are enjoying this so far. Vita wont be for a few chapters still. ^_^ Nanoha and Fate will meet soon. ^_* I will be updating and posting new stories in the coming week. *_*

Now without any further ado here is the next chapter to Fated Quest. Enjoy. Oh and before I forget this chapter is all in one persons POV and it's not Fate's. ^_*

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p><strong>Fated Quest<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 3-Al-Hazard**

* * *

><p>Travelers have arrived they have moved in about a league, and then they have moved off the road near a small pond and start to set up their camp for the night. It is not even the noon hour yet so it puzzles me as to why they have stopped so early in the day.<p>

The woman with the blonde hair seems to be in charge; I can hear her giving her people orders to set up camp. "You three take care of the steeds make sure they're groomed and fed then tether them to the trees but not tightly we don't want to do any damage to the surrounding area. Elves have been known to do unfavorable things to people who do harm their land.

"Jail, I need you to cook the noon and evening meals without a fire. I don't want to damage the ground by building fire so you'll have to come up with a way to do that.

The rest of us will set up camp I don't want to pitch any tents so we'll all sleep on the ground in the open air the nights have become nicer so it will be a nice change. All right let's get to work everybody."

One of the men looks confused I'm assuming he's the one that's going to have to cook without a fire. An old friend I have not seen in a very long time walks up to him and tells him that he'll show him how to cook a meal without using fire. So the two of them start cooking up the noon meal.

The three that had been ordered to take care of the steeds come back and continued to help set up the rest of the camp. After all the work had been done they all sat around eating their noon meal talking and enjoying each others company.

Everyone seems to be happy and contented each one of them seems to be in their own little world. My old friend seemed to blend right in with them this puts me at ease, as he would not be so relaxed around people that might hurt our sacred mother, Gaia.

I was thinking on how I should approach them in the morning, when out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the men who had taken care of the steeds earlier was looking up at the sky lost in his thoughts. This is not what disturbed me it was what his unthinking hand to his side that started to get me angry, but before I could say anything, the blonde haired woman stood up and started bellowing at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She had snapped him out of his daze and the look of fear came over his face as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet then shoved him against the tree.

"I told you not do any damage to the surrounding area here and what have you done? You start pulling up grass here in our own camp! Are you trying to make our long journey even longer? If we have to go around this Kingdom because of your stupidity; do you understand that you could've just added on four months to our trip? Four months that Alicia may not have to live. Do you, do you understand this!"

The warrior with pink hair pulls her off from him and tells her that she needs to calm down and go collect herself at the small pond nearby. With what looks like a great weight on her shoulders she makes her way over to the pond and sits down putting her hands over her face.

I have made my way down to the ground level as I have been watching them from the treetops. I can see her shoulders are shaking and I could overhear her as she start saying something while she's crying.

"I'm trying so hard Alicia but no matter how hard I try I feel so helpless, and now I fear that our already long trip will take longer, so please hang in there Alicia. I will try harder to get us back as soon as possible even if I have to push everyone to the brink; I will find a way somehow my dear Alicia."

As she continued to cry, I walk up next to her and sit down, and then gently pulled her into my arms. I don't think she realized that I was not one of her group as she buries her face in my shoulder and cries her heart out. I gently rock back and forth to try to help soothe her, as I run my fingers through her hair and then up and down her back for comfort.

After her tears are spent, she rests against me for short while and then gently pulls away and looks at me. I looked into the most beautiful Burgundy eyes I have ever seen, and in their depths I see the depths of her great sorrow as well is the burden that rests on her as the leader of their group.

I see fear wash over her face as she realizes that I am not who she thought I was and tries to pull away from me, but I shake my head no and pulled her against me so that I can continue to give her comfort even if only it be in just my shoulder.

I hum a gentle tune and after a short while, I could feel her body beginning to sag and get heavier in my arms until finally she is fast asleep against me. Picking her up carefully so as not to wake her I walk towards her camp. The pink haired warrior notices me first and almost has a worried expression, so I just smiled at her and placed my cheek against the girl's forehead.

I walked over to her bed roll and gently laid her down on it and covered her up hoping that she would have a good night's rest, I'm quite sure that one missed meal would not affect her too badly. Standing up I walk over to the pink haired warrior who seems to brace herself for some kind of confrontation.

"Would you happen to be second-in-command of this group?"

"Yes I am, and I am willing to take the responsibility and punishment for what he did; as the men at arms are directly underneath my command."

I glanced over at where the grass had been pulled out by the root and noticed it had been replanted and watered to help nurture it to stay alive.

"Did you replant the grass or did you make him do it? Or perhaps it was someone else?" I glance over at my old friend and he just smiles at me and shakes his head no.

"I did as I didn't wanting him to do any more damage than he already did."

I nodded my head yes and approval as I scanned the rest of the group. Someone here was giving off some bad vibes but then again it could just be because if this incident that I'm feeling uncomfortable.

"I will return in the morning to escort you to our capital Tir Andomain and the Council of the Seelie Court. Oh and worry not she will rest peacefully through the night, and will be refreshed when I arrive in the morning." I turned around and walked into the forest blending in and finally disappearing altogether.

* * *

><p>I have been watching them since before first light, their routine seemed very normal. I was pleased to see how skilled their leader was with the sword but I could also see where she would need improvement to become an even better warrior.<p>

As they waited patiently for my arrival I noticed their leader kept looking into the forest with a worried expression on her face, until finally our eyes locked as I start walking towards their camp.

She was standing in an instant and walked the edge of their camp waiting for me to arrive. As I approach she bows deeply I can see a tinge of pink on her beautiful face, it is a very attractive color on her as it goes with her eyes very nicely.

I waited to see how long she would hold her pose of respect; to my surprise, she held her pose until I told her to stand erect. I continued to stare at her observing and absorbing everything about her. The pink started to change to red as I continued staring at her I was thinking that this was an even better color as it actually brought out the Burgundy of her eyes.

Finally she spoke. "I ask forgiveness for the harm that my group has done. If there is to be any punishments then please hand them down to me. As their leader I take full responsibility for their actions."

I looked at each individual of her group most of them were able to look me in the eyes. Only two of them avoided my look the soldier that initially did the crime and their cook. I made a mental note to keep an eye on these two as most of the group seemed on the up and up.

"Let us first start off with introductions as I would like to know the person that I am punishing. My name is Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha; please introduce your group to me and I will decide your punishment… later." I was thinking to myself that I could have fun with this.

"My name is Fate Testarossa. My second-in-command and Arms Master is Signum Needes, our healer is Shamal Needes, and our cook is Jail Scaglietti, my three men at arms Tom, Dick, and Harry. Our two new additions from the last Kingdom would be the Guardian Beast Zafira from Thundera and a traveling Bard and Historian Yuuno Scrya."

"Now that the formalities of the introductions are over, are we ready to head out? We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Almost we need to saddle up the steeds and then we'll be ready to go, it will only take a few minutes."

True to her word, they were ready within a short amount of time. Instead of riding Fate decided to walk next to me, I could see her taking peeks at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you see something that you like, or is there something you would like to discuss?" Another mental note it seems that Fate blushes very easily.

"Ah… I would like to thank you for yesterday; the only other person that has ever comforted me like that was Alicia."

"It would seem that you love this Alicia very much, and I take it that she has the sickness and that is why you are traveling so far away from home." It was said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes I love Alicia very much; she is like my other half. If we had our way, we would never be apart from each other even for a moment. I am very torn up inside as I wanted to stay by her side, I also knew that I was the only one that would be able to get the cure and bring her back from death's door."

"How long have you two been together to feel this kind of devotion to her?"

"We have been together all our lives; this is the first time that there has ever been this kind of distance between us. I am trying to stay strong but I am finding it more and more difficult as the leagues go by."

"I am sorry to hear that you have been forced away from someone you love so much."

Most of the way to Tir Andomain was uneventful. I found out quite a bit about the small group that had found its way to my Kingdom. But I was also noticing that I was becoming very attracted to the young woman named Fate Testarossa, I must keep these feelings at bay as she is already in love with another, and it would not be fair to her to have to choose between us.

After two and a half weeks of travel, we crested a small hill and down below was our capital city. "Welcome travelers to our majestic capital Tir Andomain. I hope your stay here will be a contented one."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Yeah! Nanoha is here at last. ^_^ Well everyone here was the last chapter in this block to Fated Quest. The next update will be sometime within the next week or two. That will be another block of 4 to 5 chapter in a row.

Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing so far. *_*

I hope you all have been enjoying the ride and the read so far. Until next time enjoy the read. ^_^

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

><p>921/2011


End file.
